


The Day Pitou Tried To Headbutt Fuyuki

by AnnaOkegom



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Headbutting, dammit fuyuki, fuyuki hates pitou, i love pitou a lot, pitou tries to headbutt fuyuki, why? because this is evil fuyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/pseuds/AnnaOkegom
Summary: It was a normal day.Until Pitou tried to headbutt Fuyuki.





	The Day Pitou Tried To Headbutt Fuyuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteSpoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/gifts).



"You are unpleasant." Fuyuki shot at Pitou, saying each word like it was venom.

"Unpleasant..." Fusako innocently repeated behind him.

Fuyuki just had no words to describe how much he hated Pitou. He had never felt so happy as how he felt when he saw Gon start creating a Jajanken to punch Pitou in the face, and he had also never felt so sad as how he felt as soon as it was dispelled. Everything about Pitou annoyed him, every single thing. 

"You're annoying." he said again, almost unable to control the hate boiling inside of him.

"Really? And you're unbearable, honey." Pitou retorted, and Fuyuki only got madder, if that was possible. Right now everything he wanted to do was leap at them and slap the shit out of them, but Fusako was there and he didn't want to ruin the innocence of that cinnamon roll.

"You're annoying and UN-PLEA-SANT, OK?" Were his chosen words for retaliation, as he lifted his index finger to give more emphasis to his statement.

"Unbearable."

That had been the second time Pitou had said that word since they had started their fight, and soon Fuyuki started hating it too. Long ago he had figured there was absolutely nothing about Pitou he didn't abhor with all his strength; and that included everything related to them. So if Pitou had said "unbearable", then he hated that word as much as he hated them too.

"HEADBUTT ME, DO IT, YOU MONKEY!" Fuyuki now approached them, lifting both his hands in a mild threat. He was so nervous that he ended up mixing everything, and called Pitou a monkey instead of a cat, and barely even noticed Fusako saying "oooh" in the background. "GO AHEAD AND HEADBUTT ME."

"Headbutt him!" Fusako said, jumping.

"Where is it? HEADBUTT ME!" Fuyuki didn't stop, or better, he couldn't stop saying that to them.

"Headbutt him!" Fusako kept saying too, pointing at Fuyuki and staring at Pitou.

"Come headbutt me!" Fuyuki was now shaking both his arms in the air, too angry to even face Pitou directly, and his bloodlust oozing everywhere, and Pitou didn't even know what the fuck was happening anymore. "You SKANK!"

"Stop!" Komugi suddenly appeared and started saying, trying to make everyone calm down. However, Fuyuki was way too enraged to calm down, Pitou was too alarmed to calm down and Fusako was too excited to calm down, so she failed. "Stop it!"

"You SKANK!" Fuyuki said another time, this time now furiously glaring at Pitou. His glance at every part of them refreshed his memories and reminded him of every reason why he hated them.

"I'm chill." Pitou casually said. Despite being agitated himself, Fuyuki noticed by their demeanor that they were indeed calm. Were they making fun of him? Were his insults not enough? Did he really need to get more extreme? If that didn't work, it would be his breaking point and he would attack them physically. But he wouldn't be able to see Pitou feeling so calm, he wanted them to suffer before his wrath.

"Come headbutt me!" Fuyuki challenged them again this time, trying to appear more calm to scare them. They'd be no match for him, he knew he would be able to end them in seconds with such rage.

"You tried to headbutt him!" Fusako yelled, coming closer to them and pointing at Fuyuki. "You went to headbutt him!"

"Come headbutt me, come on! This is  _your kinda thing,_ you THUG!" Fuyuki shouted, clenching his hands into fists. 

"I'm chill!" Pitou repeated again, but this time a bit more stressed. That made Fuyuki happy, but still angry.

"You tried to HEADBUTT HIM!" Fusako screamed for everyone else to hear, taking hold of Fuyuki's arm.

"You THUG!" Both of them were so close now that Fuyuki could hear their hearts beating, racing, in synchrony, and that fact made him mad. Now he wanted to rip Pitou's heart off and end all of it right there, but Fusako was still there, screaming "you tried to headbutt him".

"Did I?" Pitou gasped, their hand on their chest as if they had no idea what was happening. How dare they play the victim in a situation like that? If only they had died earlier, that wouldn't be happening.

"You're an animal, you're an ANIMAL!" Fuyuki stated, hoping to use that as an effective insult as he kept swinging his finger to point at them.

"I'm an animal?" Pitou exclaimed, offended.

"You went to headbutt him!" Fusako was now hugging Fuyuki's leg in fear of Pitou's headbutting. 

"You'll see what I'll do here now!" Fuyuki's feelings abruptly went from rage to a kind of sadistic pleasure, as he released all his bloodlust, the evil aura filling the empty spaces of the big room they were in.

"What are you gonna do?" Pitou stepped closer, challenging him. "What are you gonna do?!"

"They tried to headbutt him." Fusako told Meruem, Pouf and Youpi, who had just arrived there.

"You're a HEADBUTTER!"

"They tried to headbutt him!" Fusako screamed to nobody in particular, hoping everybody would hear.

"You're a goon, you're from the streets, you're from the slum!" Fuyuki insulted, proud of the fact he had managed to come up with three insults in just one sentence.

"Stop that!" Komugi pleaded again, without even being able to see where they were.

"Hear that? That's what you are!" Fuyuki finished.

"Chill out, honey." Pitou said, annoyed at him.

"They went to headbutt him." Fusako told Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio, who had also just arrived.

"I'm chill, guys!" Pitou told Meruem and the other Royal Guards, trying to pin the blame on Fuyuki.

"I'm above taking headbutts from a nobody like you!" he started again, refusing to let them run away from that just like this.

"I'm a nobody?!" His plan worked, as Pitou turned to him again.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING NOBODY!" Fuyuki shouted towards them, releasing all the hate he harbored against Pitou at once.

"You're not above me! You're in the same place as me!" Pitou's words fell in deaf ears, as now, everything in Fuyuki's mind was to attack them. Even if Fusako was still there.

"COME HEADBUTT ME!" Fuyuki started preparing his Nen for a very powerful attack.

"You're in the same place as me!"

"COME HEADBUTT ME!"

The others realized that the fight was getting more and more heated by every second that passed, and went to intervene. So the 4 Main Bois grabbed Fuyuki and took him away, all while he screamed at Pitou to come headbutt him, and the other Royal Guards, Meruem and Komugi grabbed Pitou and took them away, all while they screamed at Fuyuki saying they were chill and he was in the same place as them.

And Fusako stayed there, telling the air that in that day, Pitou tried to headbutt Fuyuki.

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the best thing i've ever written


End file.
